of leeks and bananas
by donut-kun
Summary: it seems like miku discovered her talent. aggravating a certain antsy blond, that is. drabbles.
1. yellow

Miku liked yellow.

she decided after seeing him use yellow scarf, yellow hair tie, yellow handkerchief, yellow wristband, yellow blanket, and yellow pillow on several occasions... even his hair was yellow. How cute.

so the next day before going on her usual routine to check up on Len, she made sure to show her assent: sporting yellow sweater, yellow coat, yellow scarf, yellow gloves, yellow ear muffler, yellow shoes...

 _yellow shoes._

who wears neon yellow shoes?

apparently she does, so upon a glance of her in his doorway Len shooed her away.

d **o** n u t


	2. Picture

it was an unknown knowledge that Miku, annoying weird Miku, liked to take pictures. very few know of it, and when asked why, it was just her hobby, she would say.

she was good at it though, damn it.

problem was...

Len blinked awake to see a camera hovering on his face, a snickering Miku behind the lens.

the day ended with a broken camera, and a reminder to himself why few know of her talent and how it should stay as it was for a long time.

d **o** n u t


	3. magic

"do you want to see magic, Len-kun?"

"no thanks." he quickly shot down, eyes never leaving his PS vita. he was fighting a Lapras and he was very intent to catch it. no time for magics, Miku.

"no, Len kun, listen—"

Len raised his hand to silence her. meanie _._

five attempts later Len finally caught the pokemon. he cried in triumph and internally praised himself multiple times (because he deserved that, he was awesome). quickly remembering the other, he turned off his gadget and turned his attention to the surprisingly quiet Miku.

he almost choked at the sight.

"I thought they were gone forever," she said, holding up four pictures of her, two in each hands. "but they appeared! just like magic! where you put an item in a box and it disappears and reappears!

"except this time I lost them back at my room, but they reappeared here. I didn't know that was possible..." she trailed off and looked down to the yellow album on her lap. "there are more in fact, I didn't know a lot of my pictures were gone—"

a red Len took the album from her and violently pushed her out of his room, slamming the door shut to her face.

d **o** n u t


	4. movie

Miku had asked him out on a movie yesterday.

they occupied two seats in the last row, far back and away from most people.

Len did not expect anything. how stupid and sappy could that be. he was not like that. plus why would he expect anything from a girl who had the sex appeal of a lamp? nothing. nada.

so when she did not fall asleep on his shoulder, did not hug his arm, nor spared him a glance but stayed focus on the movie the whole time, he was not affected.

he definitely did not feel the familiar drop of disappointment in his stomach. no. no way. that would be stupid.

besides, the movie was boring he couldn't understand what was so interesting about it. she had bad taste, he decided. she should had have invited someone else... someone who would find it so _amazing_ they forgot about the person they asked out.

the sound of graphite harshly pressing and tearing on paper snapped him back to reality. right. exams. tomorrow.

he almost choked himself when a torn and scribbled chemistry reviewer greeted him.

d **o** n u t


	5. chess

Len seemed interested in chess. she noticed last thursday when he kept looking at the seniors playing in the park.

whe she was given the chance, Miku asked him to play with her.

Len's immediate reaction was, of course, to refuse. He liked chess, but he loved a good game. there was no point winning a game because he had a pea-brained as an opponent, and obviously, Miku was the very definition of it. that would be too easy and boring.

she persisted though—she asked plenty of times and Len eventually agreed. not because he could not resist her. no. he only agreed because maybe she would stop pestering him if he showed her a real game. plus it had been a long time since his last play...

the next day Miku asked him for another match, smug smile present, he shut the door to her face.

d **o** n u t


	6. playlist

if there was one thing he could not ever deny of the girl, that was her good voice. she was very talented, winning several competitions and hearts easily. (him especially. he quickly shoved that thought aside) she simply wasn't Hatsune Miku without singing. (and he liked her voice, alright)

but it annoyed him.

she dared to put all of her singles in his smartphone and even made a playlist of it! the nerve!

he huffed, he didn't like her voice that much. Miku sure was feeling very smug. he would get back at her though. he would not let some cocky girl touch his precious music easily. over his dead body. and he wasn't Len without revenge.

but for now...

he looked around him discreetly, and when not a single soul was in sight, he sighed in relief and slowly turned his head to the smartphone in hand, his finger pressing play on the World is Mine track.

d **o** n u t


	7. garlic ice cream

Len blinked upon the sight of the girl licking a strangely familiar ice cream.

"Hey what's that?" He inquired, brows furrowed as he scrutinize the food. The ice cream was eerily familiar but he couldn't exactly remember where he saw it.

Miku stared at him confused at first, but when it dawned on her she smiled sweetly— _Too_ _sweetly_ for his liking and he inwardly shivered. The smile was unsettling and he silently readied himself for what's to come. (also praying to all the Gods for extra measure)

"Do you want some?" She asked in that sickly sweet tone of hers and extended her arm to him, the ice cream mere centimeters away from his mouth.

He blinked. Miku offering food? _Glutton_ Miku was offering food? That's... news. Len eyed her warily. Miku rarely offers food, and when she did, it's either she's full (which rarely happens) or the food is pickles. After a few minutes of silence, Len hesitantly took the dessert, eyes never leaving the suspicious teal head.

"What did you put in this?"

Miku looked shocked.

"Are you implying I put poison in it, Len kun?"

"No, but close."

"But I'm not you, silly." Miku chuckled and playfully hit his arm. He frowned. Okay so maybe the thought of poisoning her entered his mind every now and then (especially when she steals his food.) but he never enacts it, okay. He couldn't help but feel offended.

"You never offer food!" Len said, annoyed.

"But I am now," she pouted. "So you better eat it. It's melting." She pointed at the melting ice cream in his hand, and he squeaked, quickly licking the dripping dessert.

"You can have it all," Miku added happily, grinning sweetly at him when he looked up. "As you said I never offer food so it'd be nice if you finish all of if Len kun. Appreciate kind Miku."

She looked at her wristwatch and faked a gasp.

"Oh look at the time! It's late and I have places to attend to," she looked down on him, the eerie sweet smile never leaving her face. "I have to go Len kun, I hope you enjoy my treat."

Len's eyes widen as dread filled him, but before he could even protest the teal head had dashed to the door leaving him all alone in his apartment. (but not before tripping halfway because she's stupid like that)

And then suddenly it hit him. The awful taste of the ice cream filling his insides and he lurched, the ice cream hitting the tiled floor messily. He crouched to the floor and held his head as the horrifying tv commercial about the detestable garlic ice cream hit him like a war flashback.

"YOU WITCH!"

The rest of the day was spent on the comfort room crying and gagging and questioning fate why was this happening to him.

He also vowed to himself the next time she visited he'll confiscate the spare key of his apartment.

d **o** n u t

 _Happy New Year!_


	8. sundays

Nothing is scarier than a nightmare, she had once thought after waking up alone on a horrible Sunday with storm raging outside.

But—she took hold of the strong arms draped around her small waist, a smile on her face—nothing is warmer than settling on a warm sofa with a warm blanket draped around you and a cute warm blond snuggling you on a Sunday with storm raging outside.

d **o** n u t


	9. believe it

Len noticed Miku's dwindling visits. Not that he missed her. She was annoying, he would never miss her.

He quietly trod to the last room of the floor.

Len thought it wouldn't hurt to check up on her though. _But_ , reminder: he didn't care. He was only going to check if annoying weird miku was still alive or something. He at least owed her that, he mused.

He opened the door slightly and peeked.

•

Len decided not to go anywhere near the last room of the second floor ever again, lest he wanted to see a madwoman in (what seemed like a certain blond ninja's) orange jumpsuit doing hand signs and yelling rasengan on the top of her lungs.

d **o** n u t

notes: like who doesnt love nart amirite


	10. cute rin

Rin peered over her big brother's shoulder and glared at the suspicious green girl. The ugly girl was staring at her _super cool_ and _handsome_ big brother with hearts on her eyes.

It was unacceptable, believed 5 years old Rin, so she tightened her hold on her super cool and handsome big brother and hissed at the green. . . witch. (she was ugly so she must be a witch, rin decided, like the ones she saw on her fairytale storybooks. they were ugly, angry, jealous beasts. they were never good and rin thought it would suit the older girl perfectly)

Big brother _is_ _RIN's_. completely. officially. _strictly._

He _is_ off limits, and the green witch should be made aware of that.

•

Miku squealed and clasped her hands on her chest. "She is so CUTE! Omg." Len rolled his eyes because it could only mean he is cute as well. (with their glaringly obvious resemblance)

And _he is not_ , mind you.

He is manly.

The epitome of manliness. The manliest of the manliest. He is literally the embodiment of manline—

"Len kun she is _sooo_ not you." Miku chirped happily then continued to gush on the cute Rin.

Cute _Rin. R i n._

A vein popped on Len's temple.

d **o** n u t


End file.
